6 Month Anniversary
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Harry & Severus celebrate their six month anniversary by taking the next big step in their relationship.  Most of the story takes place in the bedroom. *wink* Warnings: Snarry, Slash, HPSS, established relationship, consummation, a little fluffy.


Six Month Anniversary (aka Harry & Sev's First Time)

Word Count: 2187 words

Summary: Harry & Severus celebrate their six month anniversary by taking the next big step in their relationship. Most of the story takes place in the bedroom. *wink* While not specified in this story, in my mind I've imagined it to take place at Severus' home, in the summer, one year or so after Harry graduated from Hogwarts (so, he is of age and is no longer a student).

Warnings: Snarry, Slash, HPSS, established relationship, consummation, a little fluffy. Two men bumping naughty bits and loving it! Don't like, don't read! If you're underage, this story is not appropriate for you. Come back when you're 18.

This is one of my first stories to begin writing, my first to finish, and my first attempt to write a sex scene. As a woman, and a lesbian, it shocked me that I was even inspired to write this, but I had a lot of fun with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anything else you recognize. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun. :D

For months Harry and Severus slowly intensified their physical relationship. Many would have gone mad with the wait and anticipation and would have fully given into their passions long before, but for these two, they savored each baby step they took, taking their time to explore and enjoy each stage in their relationship. Both men knew that the other was nervous about intimacy for different reasons. Harry had never been with a woman before, much less a man, and Severus's only experiences were forced upon him, and ranged from unpleasant to outright violent. The neglect in their childhoods didn't help them either in areas of trust and the giving and receiving of affection. Harry, luckily, began to heal through the friendships he made at Hogwarts. Severus was not so fortunate. He began to build a cold wall around his heart during his school years at Hogwarts and hardened it in the following years when he became a Death Eater and later became spy for Dumbledore. While that wall wasn't necessary as Severus taught Potions in the safety of Hogwarts, it became a comfortable habit and was seen as useful, by Severus at least, in maintaining classroom order. When Voldemort returned, the wall was extremely useful in Severus's efforts to shield against the Dark Lord's Legilimency skills. But that wall started tumbling down the night Harry confessed his love, the men shared their first kiss, and their relationship began.

As the twitterpated lovers danced ever closer to consummating their relationship, they educated themselves on the art of love by reading books in their spare time and increased the level of their intimacy very slowly. When their fears abated they agreed to make the evening of their "first time" special by setting the date on the six month anniversary of their relationship. They planned an entire day and night of romance. The afternoon was set aside for Harry to plan and surprise his beloved, while Severus planned the evening.

After dinner, the two lovers finished a glass of wine on the loveseat in the sitting room as they started to become intoxicated, not from the wine, but from their kisses, which began soft and sweet and gradually became heated, passionate, and hungry. Shirts were slowly unbuttoned as they took their time to properly worship each other, by stroking and playing with each other's hair, embracing tightly and running hands up and down backs and chests, staring deeply into each other's eyes, and kissing, licking, and nibbling ears, jawlines, necks, shoulders, chests, nipples, arms, hands, fingers… and, of course, two pairs of lips kissing each other passionately, leaving the men breathless with desire.

The velvety voice of the potions master breathed a single husky word into his young lover's ear – "bed?" Harry moaned in response and immediately the two men were on their feet, each in turn pulling the other towards the bedroom inbetween pulling back together for heated kisses in a dance that amazingly didn't result in the men crashing into furniture and doorways.

Trousers were abandoned as they neared the bed. Both still in their boxers, Harry backed up towards the bed, climbing onto it and pulling Severus towards him. Severus stretched out alongside Harry as they resumed kissing, embraced tightly, and allowed their limbs to become entangled. Feeling the heat and hardness of their members pressing against the other made them dizzy with lust. "Mmmm… You're _insufferable_, you know that? You_frustrate_ me to no end," Severus teased, with glittering eyes and a playful smirk. "And you're a _wicked_ man to put me through so much _agony_," Harry countered, with fiery eyes and raised eyebrow. His poor attempt to imitate the snarky potions master's sneer earned him a low chuckle and kiss.

The two men smiled and drowned in each other's eyes for what felt like a blissful eternity. Sev planted a sweet kiss on his beloved's lips, gently and lovingly commanded him to just relax, and then proceeded to make Harry's whole body come alive just by planting kisses and running his hands all over Harry's body, beginning above the waist and then skipping down to his legs. He then pulled his beloved's boxers down just a bit so he could kiss and lick the side of his waist and hips. Harry's body jerked in pleasure at the unexpected intense, almost ticklish, sensation. Sev grinned and knew he needed to file that information away for later (and frequent) use. He climbed forward and laid on top of Harry. They rubbed their hard erections together, separated only by their silky boxers, and shared very deep, very hungry kisses, resulting in the two men gasping for breath as they stared lustfully into each other's eyes and recovered from heartbeats so fast they feared their chests would explode. "Sev… please," Harry gasped. "What… love?" "Boxers… off!" While the urge to rush through everything was strong, the men waited a few moments to breathe, and slowly helped each other out of them.

The sight of their nude bodies wasn't new to them, as they've been showering and dressing together for several months, but it was the first time they allowed themselves to fully enjoy the view of each other's arousal, and it was the first time for them to touch each other for more than a tease and without clothes in the way. They took some time to enjoy the view and leisurely tease each other all other with their hands. They caressed, teased, pinched, tickled, stroked, and squeezed until the sensations overwhelmed them.

Severus breathed into Harry's ear, licked and nibbled his lobe, and in his deep velvety bedroom voice asked Harry, "What do you want, my love? How can I worship you?" Harry sighed, lightheaded and spine tingling, ran his fingers through his lover's hair, gently pull his head around so they could look into each other's eyes, and replied, "Sev, I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me." Harry moaned as his lips were captured in a kiss and whimpered as Severus pulled away, whispered "As you wish!" and reached over to the nightstand to grab the flask with the lubricant potion he had made the other day. Sev kissed Harry's lips, cheek, forehead, neck, and anything else he could reach as he caressed and squeezed Harry's trim waist, hips, and muscular cheeks. He pulled back, knelt between Harry's legs, pulled his legs up, and kissed Harry's knees and inner thighs. Encouraged by Harry's gasps and sighs, he gently ran his fingers down between the cheeks, making his beloved draw in a sharp breath of pleasant surprise. He lubed his fingers and began with one, slowly teasing the entrance as Harry squirmed with delight and slowly working his way in as Harry sighed and relaxed happily into the sensation. Severus kept a trained eye on Harry's responses as he patiently massaged and stretched his lover. He added a second finger and later a third and was surprised how little time passed before Harry, overcome with want, pulled his lover's face close and begged, "Sev, please!...Need you inside me!"

Sev kissed his lover, lubed his aching member, positioned himself, and slowly pushed into his lover, watching Harry's face carefully, and praying desperately with all his heart that he would bring only pleasure, no pain, to his beloved. Sev's heart swelled with love to see Harry's face relax with bliss and hear Harry sigh in parseltongue "yeeeeeessssssss!" Sev began to slowly rock his hips and worked his way to a moderate rhythm. He was overcome by the sweetness of the sensations and the beauty of his lover's face. His heart was so full of happiness and love for his sweet Harry. He was so lost in the beauty of those green eyes that he hardly aware of the breathy and throaty words coming from his mouth. "Harry!... Oh, Harry!... I love you!... Harry!... "

Severus continued to moan his lover's name and rhythmically push in and out of Harry's heat, but then realized that Harry's face had hardly changed since he first entered him. Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth was open as he breathed heavily. Severus tried to read his lover's face, hoping it was desire, pleasure, or pleasant surprise, but a moment of fear got the better of him. He stilled his hips and pulled out carefully. Sev was just about to ask Harry if he was ok when Harry blinked in disappointment and gasped "Don't stop!"

Sev was relieved but puzzled and needed to be sure. He whispered in his beloved ear "Are you ok, love? Did it feel ok?" Harry moaned, sucked on Sev's earlobe and whispered, "Incredible, Sev!... I love you! I love you so much!... But, why did you stop?" Sev was so overcome with relief that he almost forgot to answer the question. He kissed his beautiful lover and then answered him. "I was afraid it wasn't pleasurable for you. You were so still and quiet."

"Oh…," Harry blushed, "Habit… you know… at the Dursley's and Hogwarts I didn't have privacy." "Well, you don't have to worry about that now. You can make all the noise you want," Sev replied, smiling wickedly while Harry blushed. "You want to know what I was thinking?" Harry asked shyly, not waiting for a reply. "How beautiful you are to me and how wonderful you were making me feel!" Harry spoke with so much sincerity that Sev simply melted. He captured his beloved mouth with a kiss and murmured "I love you so much, Harry!" "I love you too, Sev!" Harry smiled as his lover caressed his cheek. Sev reposition himself, reentered Harry, and thought his heart would burst as Harry sighed happily. He resumed his previous rhythm. They kissed and moaned into each other's mouths, feeling the similarly passionate wet, hot, and hungry dance between their mouths and their nether regions.

Sev pulled apart from the kiss to whisper into Harry's ear, not fighting the temptation to lick and suck on the lobe first. "Harry, my love… I want to hear you moan… and cry out… I want to know… how good you feel... And later… when you… Explode…" Sev drew out and emphasized the last, his velvety tones making Harry shiver. "…I want… to make you… Scream!" Harry's breath hitched at the last and his body spasmed. Severus's velvety voice was like no other and had the power to drive Harry crazy; the erotic requests delivered with that voice made "crazy" seem sane!

Sev's request was like opening up the flood gates. Now Harry was sighing, moaning, groaning throatily, and crying out with high pitched sighs, all depending on Sev's stroke and what he did with his mouth and hands. Sev began once again to whisper, murmer, moan, and groan Harry's name and how much he loved him, at first while kissing on his love's mouth, neck, and ear. Sev was pleased when he managed to find Harry's sweet spot, causing stars to burst in Harry's mind and the most beautiful cry Sev ever heard. Sev worked hard to angle just right to hit that spot as often as possible.

Harry gripped his lover tight, looked deep into his eyes, and between ragged breaths asked Sev to go faster and harder. Sev increased his rhythm and intensity, still aiming for and finding Harry's sweet spot. The men were utterly drowning in each other's eyes as their voices began to get increasingly louder as they moaned, cried out each other's names, and declared their love, repeatedly, again and again, and again. The volcanic heat and delicious tension was building between them. Building… building… building, building, !BUILDING!BUILDING! "SEV!" Harry screamed his lover's name, which sent Severus over the edge, screaming "HARRY!" only seconds later. They rode their blissful climaxes together, panting and staring deep into each other's eyes, one pair like shiny bright green jewels and the other like rich black glitter.

Severus, lightheaded and weak, gently collapsed onto Harry's body, and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. They laid there still for awhile, recovering, and feeling the tingle of sweat and body fluids on their skin. Then they repositioned so that Sev was spooning Harry. Again they laid still, still enjoying the afterglow in silence, comforted by the closeness of their bodies. When Harry no longer felt lightheaded and he had the energy to move, he reached for his wand on the nightstand, muttered a cleansing spell for them both, replaced the wand, and carefully flipped over to face his beloved. The two lovers wove their arms through to embrace each other. They took turns covering the other with sweet kisses, slowly and leisurely, and shared a few loving whispers, still in the peace of their afterglow.

"Harry…" "Mmm?" "You make me feel so safe and happy." "You make me feel that I'm finally home," Harry smiled. "Can we… can we have this together… forever?" Sev asked shyly. "Of course, my love!" Harry whispered without hesitation. They held each other as they drifted off to sleep, happier and at more peace than either had ever been in their whole lives.


End file.
